Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bobbin and a magnetic module comprising the same, and more particularly, a bobbin that can be manufactured separately from a winding and then be assembled with the winding as well as a magnetic module comprising the bobbin.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Generally, conventional magnetic modules comprise a bobbin, a coil and a magnetic core disposed inside the bobbin. The conventional magnetic module is usually produced in the following way: a wire is wound around the bobbin to form a winding, and then the winding is fixed to the bobbin to form a coil that is wound around the bobbin and, of course, around the magnetic core disposed inside the bobbin, thus a desired magnetic module is formed.
The bobbin used in the conventional magnetic module is advantageous in that it is simple in structure and has a low manufacturing cost. However, for the magnetic modules to receive a large input current, the winding must be made of wires with larger diameters. When the wires are wound around the bobbin, a large winding stress exerted on the bobbin due to the larger diameter of the wires, which is likely to cause damage to or deformation of the bobbin. This not only affects the degradation of the product yield of the magnetic modules, but also causes unneeded-waste in production and consequently increases the cost due to the deformation or fracture of the bobbins. On the other hand, after the coil is wound onto the bobbin, the coil is fixed onto the bobbin usually by an adhesive in the prior art. Therefore, if the coil is not securely fixed to the bobbin at an initial stage of the winding process, then problems such as misalignment of the coil or leakage of the residual adhesive will appear at the adhesive stage, which may also degrade the product yield of the magnetic modules.
In view of this, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a solution that can reduce or eliminate the winding stress exerted on the bobbin when the wire of a larger diameter is wound around the bobbin and that can avoid problems such as the misalignment of the coil or leakage of the residual adhesive during the adhesive stage.